


A Different World

by CloversDreams



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Angel is ticklish, Canon? Don’t know her, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Pillow Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all i know is akiangel happiness, as we all know they deserve, human!Angel, theres a pet :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Aki smiled, kissed the tip of Angel’s nose, then hummed, “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”Angel blinked at him then rolled onto his back. He stretched lazily before he replied, “I had that dream again.”Aki scooted closer to him and nuzzled his cheek. He kissed that same spot then asked, “The one where devils are real and you’re one of them?”“Yeah.” Angel nodded.Aki continued to plant chaste kisses wherever he pleased. Angel’s cheek again, his jaw, his bare shoulder. He tossed his right arm across his boyfriend and twisted strands of pink hair around his fingers idly. Aki watched Angel carefully as he hummed, “Wouldn’t it be cool if you had that kind of power, though?”Angel shook his head. He rolled into Aki’s embrace and slid his arm around his waist. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s pec and muttered, “No, because I wouldn’t be able to touch you. You’re so warm... I’m not giving that up.”
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	A Different World

Aki opened his eyes and slowly blinked the grogginess out of them. The day’s first rays of sunshine shone in through his bedroom window and birds tweeted happily outside. He turned his head to the left then smiled. Angel was still fast asleep, a vision as always. Aki lifted his right hand then brushed the pink locks out of his boyfriend’s face. As usual, it was impossible to tell whether the silky strands or smooth skin beneath his knuckles was softer.

In all the years they’d known each other Aki hadn’t ever met another person he was so drawn to. Right from the start, there was something about Angel that he just couldn’t shake. Even though the guy’s rotten attitude made him seem uninterested at first, something within Aki told him that was only skin deep. Somehow, he’d sensed that there were layers to this person, and it’d be worth peeling them away until he finally reached the core. Aki had been right about that. Nearly an entire year of a rocky friendship at best was shattered in an instant when Angel let his walls down and genuinely laughed at one of his jokes.

Aki felt like he was seeing color for the very first time with how his world seemed to brighten. It was like something out of a cheesy love story about finding one’s soulmate. It was in that moment that Aki _knew_ his instinct had been correct all along. They truly were meant to be part of one another’s lives. Call it destiny, he didn’t care. He only wanted to be the cause of the happiness he saw in Angel’s eyes. He knew then and there that he’d do absolutely anything for that to happen.

Angel’s eyes fluttered open and Aki watched as they focused on him. The softness he saw in them right now was reserved for when Angel woke up. Those few moments before he had a chance to put his guard up allowed Aki to see the raw emotion in his boyfriend’s eyes. His feelings were unfiltered and nearly overwhelming. Aki absolutely lived for it.

Aki smiled, kissed the tip of Angel’s nose, then hummed, “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Angel blinked at him then rolled onto his back. He stretched lazily before he replied, “I had that dream again.”

Aki scooted closer to him and nuzzled his cheek. He kissed that same spot then asked, “The one where devils are real and you’re one of them?”

“Yeah.” Angel nodded.

Aki continued to plant chaste kisses wherever he pleased. Angel’s cheek again, his jaw, his bare shoulder. He tossed his right arm across his boyfriend and twisted strands of pink hair around his fingers idly. Aki watched Angel carefully as he hummed, “Wouldn’t it be cool if you had that kind of power, though?”

Angel shook his head. He rolled into Aki’s embrace and slid his arm around his waist. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s pec and muttered, “No, because I wouldn’t be able to touch you. You’re so warm... I’m not giving that up.”

That was such a specific drawback of these supposed powers. Aki kissed the top of Angel’s head and pet his hair slowly. If he was someone that believed in that kind of thing, Aki might even say that Angel was recalling a past life when he dreamed such things. A rough one, at that. Even if something as far-fetched as that were true, it didn’t matter now. Who knew how many lifetimes ago something like that would’ve been? What mattered now was their current life together and the fact that they made each other happy. Though he had to admit he was curious about a few of the details.

Aki slid his fingers up Angel’s back slowly, dancing them between his shoulder blades. The soft grunt and way his boyfriend shuddered against him made Aki smile. Even the lightest touch could get a response from Angel. He could spend hours teasing him with just the slightest brush of his fingers. Not that Angel would stand for such a thing. Aki certainly would enjoy watching, though.

He rested his chin atop Angel’s head and asked, “Something like that is worth more to you than having a gorgeous pair of wings that’d allow you to soar through the sky?”

Angel lifted his head to look at him. He was completely serious as he replied, “I’d tear them off myself and drop them into a volcano while I bled out if it’d allow me to have moments like this with you.”

“That’s dark,” Aki hummed. He kissed Angel’s forehead then added, “But also kind of sweet.” He rolled them both over so he was lying on his back with Angel resting on his chest. When his boyfriend looked at him Aki simply smiled and said, “Good thing that world isn’t real. I’m a hundred percent yours without having to resort to something so drastic.”

Angel blinked at him. He laid his head upon Aki’s chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin against his cheek. After a moment of silence, he finally muttered, “Denji was also a really strong devil not to be trifled with. Power wasn’t on his level, but she could kick ass when the occasion called for it.”

“If you keep dreaming about my siblings I’m going to get jealous, you know,” Aki sighed. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout to emphasize his point.

Angel huffed softly, kissed that lip, then hummed, “I’m not naked in either of _their_ beds, am I?”

“You’d better never be, or _I’ll_ be the one to turn into a devil!” Aki exclaimed. He grabbed Angel and rolled them over without warning, which earned him a surprised yelp. Cute. He didn’t give his boyfriend a moment to register that he was on his back now. Aki bent down and started to kiss that one particularly ticklish spot on Angel’s neck.

“Akiiii we don’t have time for thissss,” Angel squealed as he wriggled beneath him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and laughed harder with each feather-light brush of lips against his skin. There was no fighting it, so he didn’t even try.

“Too bad,” Aki muttered against his neck. There was no sound in the world that filled him with as much joy as his boyfriend’s laugh. Aki could listen to it forever. He kissed his way back up to his lips then whispered, “The rest of the world will just have to wait. I’m going to make sure your head is so full of me that you’ll have no choice but to dream about my touch next time you fall asleep.”

Angel chewed on his bottom lip as he studied the serious look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He slid his arms around Aki’s neck and pulled him closer then kissed him. His lips lingered for a moment before he finally opened his eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

Aki reached up and pulled Angel’s hand until it was upon his cheek. He turned his head, kissed that slim wrist, then replied, “I love you, too… but you’re not getting out of this with sweet words. It’s a matter of pride now.”

A playful squeal cut through the air as Aki continued his affectionate assault. It was immediately followed by soft laughter. Every time Aki kissed somewhere new, Angel’s breath hitched in his throat but that was only momentarily. As soon as their eyes met one of them ended up snickering. That got the other one started too. It was a wonderful cycle only made better by the overwhelming affection he felt for this man. Aki could not be any more in love even if he wanted to. He planned on worshipping every inch of Angel until he got that point across. He didn’t care how long it’d take.

*

Aki held the door to the building open and motioned for Angel to step inside. He followed right afterwards, then they walked up to the desk in the middle of the room. He rang the bell for service and looked at his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe we ended up being over an hour late,” Angel grumbled. His bottom lip poked out in just the faintest pout as he added, “If they ask us why, I’m going to let _you_ explain.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell them all about how I woke up and saw a vision lying next to me then was a man possessed. I simply had to make you see heaven before we ever left home and–”

Angel put his hand over Aki’s mouth and shook his head. “Enough, I get it. Sheesh. It’s like you want someone to overhear.”

Aki pulled the hand away from his face then smiled and held it as he asked, “Embarrassed?”

“No…” Angel mumbled. He took note of the way Aki’s expression didn’t change, which was annoying. He used his free hand to shove his boyfriend’s face as he grunted, “Shut up.”

Aki chuckled beneath his palm. He tilted his head so he could watch Angel while he said, “As if you didn’t want to make that stop at that candy shop on the way.”

Angel’s eyes widened. He shut them, cleared his throat, then muttered, “It was an incredible sale. Had we ignored it and waited until later they would’ve been sold out.”

“That’d certainly be a catastrophe,” Aki hummed. He rubbed his thumb against the back of the hand in his idly. Before either of them could say anything else, a smiling employee appeared. Aki was quick to apologize about being a bit late and mention something about unexpected amounts of traffic.

“That’s fine, we totally understand!” The cheerful woman chirped. She pulled up their information on the computer then printed out a specific document. She nodded and said, “Everything seems to be in order so follow me.”

Aki squeezed Angel’s hand to get his attention. As soon as he had it, he wiggled his eyebrows. He knew that his boyfriend was excited even if he did his best not to let it show. This meeting was all Angel talked about since they’d set it up. A casual thought spiraled into a full-blown idea and suddenly here they were.

They followed the employee to the back and then to one of the designated meeting rooms. She told them she’d be right back and then left. Aki felt some anxious butterflies in his stomach. This was it, there was no going back now. It was a meeting that’d change both their lives.

When the employee returned she had a big smile on her face and a small white poof in her arms. It wriggled excitedly until she finally set it down. The little dog yipped at her then ran over to Angel and sniffed him. Her tail wagged excitedly then she barked once again.

“This little lady is new to the shelter so she doesn’t even have a name yet. She’s playful and good with both humans as well as other animals,” The employee explained with a grin. She nodded when the dog yipped again. “I’ll give you three a moment to get acquainted while I print the last of the paperwork.”

The woman left and the dog immediately ran in circles. She jumped onto Aki’s lap then licked his chin and ran away before he could catch her. Angel chuckled softly when she jumped onto him next. He was ready, though, and he caught her mid lick then held her at arm’s length. She wriggled in his hands then barked until he brought her back to his chest. Her tail wagged excitedly now that she could continue giving all the kisses she wanted.

“What a little lovebug,” Aki laughed. He couldn’t begin to explain the amount of warmth he felt at the sight of Angel smiling while he cuddled the puppy. Love at first sight existed and he was witnessing it in real time. Aki offered the puppy his hand and she sniffed then licked it. He smiled then looked at his boyfriend and asked, “Have you decided on a name?”

“She looks even more like a plop of whipped cream than she did in the pictures online,” Angel hummed. He huffed softly when she attempted to gnaw on his finger.

“That’s true,” Aki chuckled. He continued to smile as he watched Angel pet her. They’d been considering adopting a dog for around three months. They were mostly on the fence about it until one day when Angel saw a picture of this one added to a local shelter’s site. Aki wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the guy light up quite like that before. He knew that meant they’d finally be expanding their family.

“I’ll call her Sundae,” Angel declared. He gasped then cooed at the puppy when she barked at him as if to say she approved.

Aki’s eyes widened and he blinked in surprise. That wasn’t the name he’d been expecting, but it sure suited them both. This scene could not possibly be any cuter. Aki’s heart couldn’t take it. He put his left hand over his eyes and laughed softly to himself.

“What’s so funny…” Angel grumbled. The pout on his face could be heard in his voice.

Aki shook his head and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. “Nothing. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Angel narrowed his eyes at him but didn’t reply. Instead, he set down the puppy and watched her chase her own tail before she ran over to Aki and barked at him. As soon as he motioned to pet her she crouched low on her haunches and wagged her tail. She ran off as fast as her little legs would take her, tripping over nothing along the way. That didn’t slow her down at all. She got right back up then ran in a circle around the room before finally ending up on Angel’s lap again.

Angel pat the panting puppy and said, “We’ll go to the pet shop after this and let her pick out what bed and toys she likes best.”

“We also need some food and treats,” Aki agreed. He leaned closer to his boyfriend, kissed his cheek, then hummed, “After that let’s go out for ice cream.”

Angel turned towards him and a smile spread across his face. The way his eyes sparkled said loud and clear that he was beyond happy with the suggestion. He put his right hand upon Aki’s cheek, leaned in close, and purred, “Well, if you insist…”

Sundae’s energy returned in full and she jumped up with a happy bark. She stood on her back legs and licked both of them before they had the chance to kiss. Both Aki and Angel laughed at her eagerness to be included. Still, this moment was for the two of them.

Aki scooped the puppy up and held her in place on his lap. She attempted to wriggle free then chewed on his hand when that didn’t work. He barely felt a thing. Her bark really was worse than her bite. Angel snorted at the whole scene then wiped the dog drool off of his own chin.

Aki used his free hand to pull his boyfriend’s face back towards his own. “Where were we?”

“I’ve got a list of her recent vaccinations here and your card went through no problem, so you’re all set!”

Aki and Angel jumped at the sound of the cheery voice. The shelter employee returned with her bright smile upon her face. Right, they weren’t exactly alone. Raincheck on the affection, then. They leaned away from one another and Aki released Sundae. She immediately ran over to her former caretaker and yipped.

“I bet you’re really excited to get to go see your new home, yeah!” The woman laughed. She offered the new dads the paperwork in her hand and explained one last time that the puppy wasn’t due for any vaccinations for the next few months. With that she handed them a complimentary leash and thanked them for choosing to adopt at this particular shelter. They were officially good to go.

Angel scooped up the happy little dog and then nodded at Aki. They left the shelter together in the same way they entered, with him holding the door for Angel then following him out. Only this time they had a very special addition to the group.

They were about halfway to the car when Aki glanced at Angel out of the corner of his eye and teased, “You can put her down, you know. She showed off her running skills earlier.”

“I do know.” Angel snorted. He frowned as he muttered, “But what if the sidewalk is too rough on her little paws? They’re so tiny.”

Aki laughed and shook his head. He tossed his arm around Angel’s shoulders then kissed his boyfriend’s temple and said, “She’s going to be one spoiled little princess, huh?”

Angel smiled at the puppy in his arms then rubbed her little head. He glanced at Aki, looked forward again, then mumbled, “Her face makes her look like a happy little stuffed animal…”

“Don’t start crying, now. I don’t have any way to convince people that they’re happy tears and I’m not being mean to you,” Aki snickered.

“I’m not crying,” Angel replied without missing a beat. He put a gentle hand upon the one that dangled from his shoulder then added, “but I _am_ happy.”

“Then I am too,” Aki replied. They finally reached the car and he kissed Angel’s cheek before he unlocked it. After that he meandered to the driver’s side. He didn’t need to ask Angel if he wanted to drive, it was obvious there was no way he was going to let go of the little fluffball. That was just fine.

Aki buckled up, started the car, then said, “She can’t sleep on my pillow, by the way.”

Angel gasped and turned towards him. “Aki, don’t be mean.”

“Share your pillow if you want, mine is for me,” Aki explained once more. It wasn’t about being mean it was about rules of the house.

Angel covered Sundae’s little ears, which made her squirm. He glanced at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye and muttered, “She can hear you.”

“Good, then she knows we have some boundaries,” Aki hummed.

“I seriously doubt that’s what this will lead to,” Angel sighed.

Aki smiled as Angel did his best to explain to the puppy that he wasn’t being mean and some rules were for everybody’s benefit. She tilted her head at him, clearly not sure what was going on. Aki expected as much but it was still really stinking cute. He had a feeling that his camera roll would be full of pictures of the two of them being adorable in no time flat. Frankly, he looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned something about “a different world” in my last one and you know what? Fuck it. Let’s have that world. They deserve it. Canon isn’t real anyway. Or maybe it was… a very very long time ago… And this is the universe giving them second chance at happiness they rightfully deserve... *strokes invisible beard* 
> 
> These two mannn.... every time I think Ive gotten them out of my system I get another thought about how perfect they are together and things spiral out of control 
> 
> theyre so sweet and cuddly in the morning <3<3
> 
> extremely ticklish angel might be my new fav hc...


End file.
